1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in seat attachment apparatus for bathtubs and/or shower stalls and more particularly to a swing-in-swing-out seat attachment for facilitating the use of the shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many accidents occur in the use of bathtubs and showers, and particularly when these installations are utilized by persons who are elderly or somewhat incapacitated. Standing within a shower stall or in a bathtub while taking a shower can be a problem for many persons. In order to overcome these problems, many devices have been developed for supporting a person in a sitting position while bathing or showering. Such apparatus is shown in the Arburg Pat. No. 1,076,808, issued Oct. 28, 1913, and entitled "Bath Room Fixture;" Higgins Pat. No. 2,052,628, issued Sept. 1, 1936, and entitled "Bathtub Seat;" Scheuerman et al Pat. No. 2,664,142, issued Dec. 29, 1953, and entitled "Bathtub Chair;" Turner Pat. No. 3,071,779 issued Jan. 8, 1963, and entitled "Power Operated Bathtub Seat;" and Murcott Pat. No. 3,203,008, issued Aug. 31, 1965, and entitled "Swingable Seat Structure for Bathtubs." These devices have certain disadvantages, however, in that they are somewhat cumbersome to use and expensive in construction.